Lovesick: The Terrible Cirsumstances of Yanagi Aishi
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: Taeko Yamada was walking to school one day with her friend when she bumped into a stunningly handsome and mysterious boy. She has gone completely smitten with him, just as he has fallen in with her. But Taeko discovers a girl trying to steal this boy's love, however, and she plans to kill her. Little does she know, Yanagi Aishi is a yandere as well.(Yandere Simulator Genderswap AU)
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

Taeko Yamada breathed in the crisp cherry scented air. She looked up, smiling at Osano. His ginger hair had a few bright pink petals stuck in it, but Taeko was too short to reach up and pluck them from his hair.

She's been friends with Osano for a very long time, ever since they were kids, really. He's always been a little rough around the edges and often called her an idiot for sleeping in, even if it was the weekend. But she knew that he did it out of platonic love for her.

Taeko was laughing as she turned the school, but then suddenly felt a hard pain slam directly into her. She cried out and Osano yelped in surprise.

Taeko nearly lost consciousness after her skull hit the pavement, but she somehow managed to get up and stay awake. Stars swirled in her vision and black dots edges her eyes. But that feeling quickly faded away as she looked up, her eyes gleaming and her heart thudding loudly.

What stood in front of her was a tall, slender boy with ruffled, short, smooth black hair and dark gray eyes. He wasn't wearing the school's uniform coat, but rather just the white collar shirt. His bag was slumped down on the ground, but his face was incredibly concerned. She stared ahead as he reached a hand forward. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Taeko gingerly took his hand; strong and rough as he pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm so sorry," the boy apologized dipping his head. "I was running too fast and-"

"You should have been watching yourself!" Osano yelled out, quickly pulling Taeko's dizzying body close to him. She couldn't stop staring at the boy. He was rather handsome. She felt Osano's red and white spotted scarf drop onto her head. "She could have been seriously hurt!"

The boy's gaze hardened into something incredibly cold. "I said I'm sorry." He retorted softly.

Taeko turned her eyes up to Osano's dark amber eyes. "It's okay, Osano. It was an accid-"

"Come on," he growled, pulling Taeko closer to him and walking at a faster pace to the school. "What an idiot…" Taeko wondered to herself why Osano would get so aggressive? It's not like he was the one who was slammed into.

The two eventually got to the school, Taeko talking to Osano, but she couldn't help but feel a terrible gaze constantly watching her. But she liked it.

* * *

Taeko saw the boy again when she was eating lunch with Osano on the rooftop. He tried to not make it obvious that he was watching her, but she knew that he was. She couldn't help but feel like her heart began to beat just a little bit faster for him.

He was rather handsome.

"What are you looking at him for?" Asked Osano who was munching on a rice ball, a few flecks of it stuck on his face. Taeko chuckled softly and kept looking at him.

Taeko shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's Yanagi. He's a quiet guy." Osano glanced to the right to see a large breasted girl with purple twin drilled hair. She sighed and smiled warmly. It was Kokona Haruka. The girl blinked and a far off look began to glisten in her eyes. "He's so handsome and mysterious. I wonder if he'll ever notice me."

Osano grunted and continued to eat. He was clearly beginning to get a little irritated at the least about all this talk of Yanagi.

"Do you like him?" Taeko asked.

"A little, yeah." Kokona chuckled.

Suddenly, a little piece of her heart shattered inside. So Kokona likes this guy. No wonder, he's handsome, he's mysterious, and he seems kind enough when he helped up Taeko. Suddenly, something snapped inside of Taeko. She stood up and abandoned her lunch. Kokona watched in dismay, her eyes widening.

"N-No! Don't tell him-"

"I'm not." Reassured Taeko with a faux smile. "I just want to talk to him."

Osano growled. "Well, hurry up! Otherwise the food won't be warm anymore."

Taeko rolled her eyes and went to the other side of the roof. Yanagi had his arms on the rails, staring at the cherry tree situated on top of a small lump of land behind the school. Taeko stood next to him, watching it with a dumb smile on her face.

It was quiet.

Suddenly, she startled when she heard a shout of alarm. She turned to see Yanagi's charcoal eyes wide with anxiety. "I didn't see you there!" He declared. After a moment, he breathed out a sigh. "You could have said something." At first, he seemed cool and collected, but once Taeko saw his hands, she noticed that they were shaky and sweaty. Even his eyes skittishly darted between the tree and Taeko.

"I'm sorry." Taeko apologized. She looked out at the tree. "Are you looking at the tree?"

There was a burst of a loud vibration coming from his pocket, followed by a faint blue light filtering through his black pants. He pat his hand on the pocket and swallowed hard, the adam's apple bobbing slightly. That must have been his phone. Finally, he spoke. "Yes."

She grinned and restrained a soft giggle. He was suddenly quite shy about getting a text from someone! She paused for a moment. Did he have a girlfriend? She sidled slightly closer to his elbow, shuddering on the cool metal. "Is that where you confessed to your girlfriend?"

His head snapped to her almost immediately. "I don't have a girlfriend." He glanced at Osano who was casually speaking with Kokona and another violet-haired boy. "What about you? Is that where you confessed to _him_?"

"Oh, do you mean Osano?"

Yanagi nodded, staring intently at Taeko.

Taeko looked back at the fluffy pink tree. "No, he's just my childhood friend."

"Friend…" he muttered softly.

The girl stared off. Until she finally stole a glance at Yanagi again. He was gorgeous. How did he not have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, if that's what he was into. She prayed to God that he wasn't a homosexual, just so that she could potentially have a chance with this boy.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the bell sounded below them. Yanagi quietly picked up his bag sitting on the ground, slumped against the rail. He slung it over his shoulder and began to walk to the exit.

"W-Wait!"

He turned around, his eyes steely.

"I haven't even told you my name."

He paused. Then came a yell from across the other side of the roof. "Come on, Taeko! Or else we're going to be late to class, idiot!"

Yanagi smirked slightly, his nose growing into a soft pink. Taeko's face suddenly grew to a boiling temperature. He looked back to the open doors leading down to the stairs. "I know now."


	2. The Sacrifice

**Chapter 2**

Kokona had it bad for the boy that Taeko had fallen in for. He was her salvation to a perfectly boring life. Taeko always thought that she would make it through life for being a perfect housewife for a perfect businessman with perfect children without feeling a thing and the most feeling she ever would get would be from reading a goddamn book.

But there was something beautifully different about Yanagi. Taeko couldn't quite put her finger on it, but whatever it was, she loved it. He would finally be the spice that she needed this whole time in her life.

Taeko wasn't willing to let him go.

Taeko was sitting at the fountain reading her book. It was a fantastical horror novel, but she wasn't too enveloped into it. She was busy eavesdropping on the social butterflies.

A vibration. She tore her eyes away from the meaningless words on paper to see the drill-haired girl take out her phone from her pocket. She was rather quick to excuse herself from the group and rash past them to the entrance. Taeko hummed softly.

She gently folded her book in her hands and began to quietly follow her, making very sure that her shoes weren't making a sound.

She sat behind a row of lockers, jut out of sight from Kokona who was on the phone, complaining that whoever was calling her was never supposed to call her while she's at school. Taeko opened her ears, ingesting every drop of information this girl offered.

"Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don't want to do that again!"

There was an unceremonious pause.

"H-How much did you say?"

Taeko had to cover her mouth in shock to prevent a gasp from escaping her lips. It was so obvious what this was about! Kokona Haruka was practitioning in Enjo-kōsai. _Compensated dating…_ Taeko thought to herself, wide so wide that she was afraid they may pop out of her skull.

"How about tonight where we met last time? In Shisuta Town?" Another pause with inchoherant babbling out of the phone speaker. "Okay then… see you tonight."

And that was all Taeko needed to hear. She quietly ushered herself back to the fountain, fingers shaking. Why was Kokona doing this? Was it just for a little bit of extra cash? _What a selfish bitch!_

She quickly reassumed her position on the fountain when she was reading her book. She hoped that Kokona wouldn't catch on what Taeko had snuck behind her to do.

* * *

Before going to lunch with Osano, she usually meets him in his classroom. But as she approached Osano's class, she saw Yanagi stepping out. She knew that he wasn't in Osano's class, otherwise they would have recognized each other much more easily. What was he doing in there?

Either way, this made Taeko's heart flutter. "H-Hi, Aishi-kun." She whispered softly.

He nodded formally to her. "Senpai."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "S-Senpai?"

Upon response, Yanagi's eyes blinked wide and he began shaking again. He looked down to the floor. "I-I mean, um, Y-Yamada-chan." Then he looked at her with eyes betraying his worries of offending her. "I don't mean that… that you're not a senpai. You must be smarter than me."

She shook her head, hiding her shivering hands behind her back. The air suddenly grew very stale. Taeko licked her lips and shrugged. "Are you going to join-"

"Taeko!" Osano's loud voice yelled. He crashed through the hallway, stepping between Yanagi and Taeko. He growled in his teeth. "What are you doing here? Your class is on the second floor!"

"I was going to the roof to eat." He said rather flatly.

Osano snorted. He went inside and emerged back with two boxes, one wrapped in blue fabric and one in pink. He shoved the pink one in Taeko's face. "Take it." He hissed quietly looking away.

Taeko glanced at Yanagi's face. Was he… smirking? She watched as he turned around and went up the stairs, leaving Osano and Taeko alone. Taeko gingerly took the pink box from her friend. "You made this for me?'

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" He quickly corrected, still not making eye contact. "I just… made too much this morning, okay?"

"Are you… sure?" Taeko quietly asked, examining the box.

"Just take it before I change my mind." He hissed between his teeth.

Taeko smiled. "Thank you, Osano."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go to the roof."

The two walked up the stairs to the bench on the roof. The afternoon air was steadily growing warmer, signifying the coming of summer. Yanagi was talking to Midori Gurin, who was mostly having a one-sided conversation with herself. But Taeko caught Yanagi's stare.

Taeko begun to delicately unwrap the pink fabric from the bento and opened it up to see a sleek, black wooden box with a wooden slab running down the center and half again, separating the box into three distinct parts. There were bright red chopsticks inside. Inside the big compartment was a bunch of fried rice with a few pieces of pork inside with dark green seasonings on the top. The other two compartments held chopped up cherry tomatoes with other leafy greens and the other had two sushis inside.

"It looks delicious." Commented Taeko, taking the chopsticks to eat the sushi first, popping it into her mouth. It bursted with the salty flavour of seaweed, and her soul began to grow warmer. Why did it taste… expensive? She didn't comment. She smiled. "It tastes wonderful, Osano!"

"Y-You really think so?" He asked nervously, picking up the chopsticks to begin to eat his own food.

"Of course."

He flushed. "Whatever. You just got the crappy leftovers."

That was how he said _thank you._

They were happily eating and talking together, and Taeko was about to eat another sushi when suddenly, Osano began to choke and cough.

"Osano?" She asked.

He did not reply. He fell off the bench onto the rooftop, writhing around and clutching his throat. He couldn't say a word.

"Osano, are you okay?" She asked shakily, knowing full well that he wasn't. "What's wrong, hey? Do you need any help?" There was no reply, only Osano beginning to flail slower and slower. He stared at Taeko, his amber eyes wide in terror. "Osano! Oh my God!" She screamed. This was her friend, there was no one to help her!

The other students on the rooftop stared at the scene in wide-eyed terror.

Then Osano fell still.

Taeko began to shake his shoulders desperately. "Osano, answer me! Wake up, please wake up!" She cried out. His eyes stared blankly at the sky like the glazed face of a dead goldfish. He wasn't even breathing. "Don't do this…" she whispered. "Oh God, this can't be happening!"

She looked up to see Yanagi's face, his body crouched down. He wrapped his arm on Taeko's shoulders. He sighed. "Yamada-chan, there's nothing we can do. There was likely something bad in there, rotten or maybe he put in a bad ingredient."

"Does that mean I'm going to die too!?" Taeko screamed. She then realized that damp tears were streaming down her face. "Oh God, I ate the same thing!"

Yanagi shook his head. "You'd be dead by now. You ate first."

"But… why…?"

Yanagi did not respond. Taeko continued to sniffle and sob, her shoulders shaking like tremors. She was about to lean into Yanagi for support, but she suddenly noticed something in his right pocket in his pants. She blinked and sniffed again. That smelled like chemicals. Something small was bulging out of his pocket. Were those pills?

She shook it off and stared ahead, the words around her becoming soundless as everyone around her began to scream, the school nurse telling her to back off, reassuring her that they've already called 911. But Taeko knew it was too late. Osano was dead, and there's no bringing him back.


	3. The Suicide

**Chapter 3**

Taeko didn't find herself mourning Osano as much as she thought she would. Of course his death changed every aspect of her life, but that was about it. She didn't… miss him. He was rude, arrogant, and mouthy to her all the time.

She didn't want to admit it, and she never would admit it out loud or even in her head, but she was a little relieved that Osano was gone.

However, now that he's gone, this left an open slot for Yanagi and Yanagi alone. Osano wouldn't interrupt their conversations or get in the way or pull her away. She had Yanagi all to herself. That is, if Kokona wasn't in the way.

Taeko followed the drill-haired girl up the stairs to the roof with deathly silent footsteps several meters behind. She spotted her step behind a large metal box, Saki Miyu just right around the corner. She assumed that they wanted to come up here and talk about something.

"You haven't been acting like your usual self lately." Saki commented, her eyes gleaming with concern. "Is something bothering you?"

Kokona looked away. "Oh, well… it's nothing."

Saki didn't look convinced. Taeko tucked herself closer against the other side of the box, listening to them. Saki finally responded. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But remember, I'm your friend and I'd never judge you for anything."

There was a deafening pause. "I guess there's one thing I want to talk about."

"I'm listening."

Kokona took a deep breath and Taeko pressed even closer to the wall. "Ever since my mom died, my dad's been drinking a lot. Sometimes when he's drunk, he comes into my room and-" she quickly stopped herself. Taeko blinked in surprise. Was Kokona a victim of domestic abuse? Kokona groaned. "Forget I said anything. I really, really, don't want to talk about it."

Saki gasped in shock. "What? That sounds really serious! What does your dad do?"

"Look," Kokona began firmly, "I said I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of!" Saki insisted. "Just tell me what's wrong!"

Kokona's voice sounded as though she was on the verge of tears. "I'm not going to say anything else. Please, just drop it."

Saki relented. She stepped back, her shoes clicking on the stone. "If you say so," she sounded very hesitant. "But now I'm really worried."

Taeko was quick to get out of the way before the girls saw her. She was beginning to formulate an idea. It seems like Kokona's life is absolutely miserable, and Taeko could use that to her advantage. She quietly giggled to herself. This should be fun.

* * *

Taeko sat at the top of the school roof, staring at the cherry tree, sighing blissfully. Someday, she was going to confess to Yanagi under there on a Friday, fulfilling the school's legend.

She stood behind a box, unseen by Kokona as she went up the stairs to the roof, looking around in confusion.

Taeko had written a note and put it in Kokona's locker, asking her to meet her at the roof to talk about domestic abuse. She knew that would be the only way to lure her up there.

Taeko faltered. What if she couldn't do it? She's never killed anyone before. She shook her head. Taeko isn't killing anyone, she's just making it look like Kokona commit suicide out of the miserable life she has. Taeko had prepared a pencil and paper to forge a suicide note as well, stuffed and well hidden in her book bag.

She snuck up to Kokona, whose hands were on the rails, waiting.

Taeko swallowed hard. She stepped forward and immediately grasped the heels of Kokona's shoes. Kokona gasped in surprise, asking her what she was doing. In one swift movement, Taeko while still holding the shoes, flipped Kokona over the railing, a scream closely following.

Then came the sickening crunch.

Taeko looked down, seeing Kokona's mangled body on the ground, blood beginning to pool around her. She's dead now.

She gently set down the shoes together and used the ground to forge the suicide note, talking about the compensated dating and the domestic abuse, talking about how terrible everything is and that her only release is death. Taeko has read a lot of books and wrote a lot of stories, she knew how to make things poetic while still imitating someone's handwriting.

She folded the paper in half and stuck it inside of her shoe, and proceeded to walk away. That was easy. Taeko stopped walking. She looked at her hands, realizing she had the hands of a murderer, but she didn't care. She actually felt a thrill taking Kokona's life, now knowing that Yanagi is safe from that _slut_.

* * *

" _Did you hear that Kokona Haruka killed herself?"_

Yanagi had just texted her. Taeko smirked to herself and proceeded to continue absentmindedly stroking her plush cat. Taeko was allergic to cats, so she had to make do with plushies. She texted him back, " _Just heard"._

There was no response for the rest of the evening until night fell. Her heart lurched into her stomach. What if he liked Kokona? What if she just broke him? But there was no way to know now, Kokona is dead. Finally, he replied back, _"Someone told me that the school is planning to put a higher fence around the roof now."_

" _Really?"_

"┐(￣ヘ￣)┌"

She softly chuckled at the emoji he texted. How could they both be so casual about someone killing herself? It seemed… _right._

This boy was beautifully pure and innocent. He seemed to calm all the time, except for when he was around her. Otherwise, he was kind and friendly. " _Are you going to join any clubs?"_ He texted her. Then Taeko's fingers danced above the keyboard. What should she text? Was he going to join any? That's a good question.

" _Will you join any?"_

There was a minute long pause. It was like he was thinking heavily on it. Finally, he texted back, " _I might join light music club."_

" _What instrument do you know?"_

" _Cello. You still need to answer my question."_

 _What question?_...Oh right, the club question. She sighed. " _I probably won't join any."_

" _Ok."_

What a strange response. She smiled. " _Goodnight, Yanagi."_

" _Goodnight."_


	4. The Sweets

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews! Here's an answer to those asking about the genderbending of this.**

 **Yanagi's parents have remained the same gender. Ryoba is still a woman, and her husband is still a husband. Not ALL of the rivals have been genderbent. For example, Hanako (Senpai's sister) is still female for various reasons. All of Taeko's rivals are the same gender as they originally were, while JUST Yanagi's rivals have been genderbent.**

 **Fingers crossed that Yandere Dev-Senpai does a genderbent rivals mode!**

Taeko didn't find herself mourning Osano as much as she thought she would. Osano was a slob, he was awful, and he constantly was telling her what to do. She realized that deep down inside, she hated him.

Several days later as the final bell rang loudly, Taeko decided while putting on her shoes that she should go say 'hello' to Yanagi in the light music room. It was only fair, he's officially joined the club prior to a few days ago.

Taeko shut her locker and slipped on her shoes, tapping the heels on the ground before whirling around to start walking down the halls and heading up the stairs.

She found her heart began to beat incredibly faster at the thought of seeing Yanagi again. She didn't have the same class as him, so she didn't get to see him that often. She thought to herself that perhaps she should join the light music club just so she could be in close proximity to Yanagi.

The guiters blared from the inside, not sounding so much like light music. After a loud and obnoxious strum, she slid open the door to see Yanagi sitting down with a giant cello sitting in front of him, and to his side was the case. However, the thing was ticked off Taeko was seeing a girl with short black hair with red streaks in it, patting his shoulders with a dumb and goofy grin.

"That was excellent, Yanagi!" The girl said. "However, you could try to be more precise with the bow."

Yanagi nodded. "I will try my best, Miyuji-sensei."

Taeko whirled back around the corner, her back against the wall. Her fingernails were digging into the wall. _He's even on first-name basis with her…_ she thought in exasperation.

"If you'd like," Miyuji said, lowering her voice, "You can come over to my house and I'll help you practice."

Taeko's heart pounded in her chest, praying he would reject her. Luckily for her, he did. "I'm sorry, Sensei, but I have… work to do after practice." There was the shuffling of a chair as he began to pack his cello into his bag. "Speaking of which, I need to be leaving right now."

"Oh, fine." The club leader said dejectedly. "At least come back tomorrow, I want to do more music with you!" There was a quick eruption of whispering as she finished speaking.

"See you later." Yanagi replied coldly. Taeko was about to take off, but just as he walked through the door, he cast a glance at Taeko. "Ah, hello Ms. Yamada."

"Evening, Yanagi." Taeko said casually, ignoring his strange formality. "Heading home?"

He nodded and began to walk down the hall. She kept up the pace, looking down at his cello bag. "That thing must be so heavy." Taeko commented. "Do you need any help carrying it?"

"No need." He said, redness growing in his face, but he seemed unfazed. "I need to learn how to carry such a heavy object."

"Ah, I see." Taeko mused. As they were walking down the stairs, she decided to take a dive into the danger zone of questioning. _Play it cool…_ "So, are you good friends with Shan-Chan?"

"You mean Miyuji?" Taeko restrained the flinch as he said her first name. "I suppose. She helped me learn the cello rather quickly."

Taeko brought her head back up. "It seems like she gives extra attention to you." She said rather carefully.

"I am new, after all." He responded coolly. "She has to show me the ropes of the club."

"But haven't you been there for, oh, I dunno, almost a week?"

Yanagi glanced at her. "What are you getting at?"

Before she could answer, a boy rushed in front of them. "Yamada-chan! Aishi-san!" His minty green eyes sparkled. He held up a plate of chocolate strawberries. He smiled painfully. "Y-Yamada-chan, I… I know how hard it is since your friend, Osano died. Right in front of you no less. Do you think that perhaps some food may help?"

Yanagi was glaring coldly at him.

It took a moment for Taeko to fully register that this is Amao Odayaka, the leader of the cooking club. He held up a strawberry. "I made this chocolate recipe myself, and I saw you pass by the classroom. I was hoping I'd get an opinion different from my clubmembers." His warm smile caught Taeko off guard, and her heart started to glow with heat.

She carefully took the chocolate covered strawberry from his hands and popped it into her mouth. The sweetness mixing with the beautiful delicacy of the chocolate, it had the properly bitter cacao that it was meant to, but still had the sweetness of milk in it. She almost purred in satisfaction after swallowing it. "That's delicious, Odayaka-sama. Did you really make the chocolate yourself?"

He waved a hand casually, "I-It's nothing."

Yanagi cleared his throat and stepped ahead. "We have… places to be,if you don't mind?"

Amao smiled again. "Of course, I understand. Oh, Yamada-chan? If you're not in any clubs, please consider joining the cooking club!" Then with a dumb grin, he walked back into the clubroom, nearly glowing with happiness and pride.

Yanagi didn't say anything about Odao's appraoch.

They passed the lockers and Taeko brushed back a strand of her hair before realizing she was blushing from the encounter with the cooking club member. "M-Maybe I should join them, I am clubless, as of now."

Yanagi looked down at her. "I'm… going home. See you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Maybe!" Taeko smiled. "I got to get home too. I don't want to be late for dinner. Bye, Yanagi!" She began to jog away, waving her arm happily at him. Then she was beginning to wonder why Yanagi was such a grump as of today. Did he not enjoy the light music club? She felt her heart drop to see him walk the opposite direction from her, but she comforted herself by saying that she will see him again tomorrow.

But suddenly, the memory of Miyuji's hands touching Yanagi. She began to fume with rage. That stupid blush she had and that plea for him to stay longer, and the begging to see him tomorrow, it made Taeko sick. She's going to have to find a way to dispose of her before she fully seduced Yanagi.

 _Elimination._ She thought to herself as she slipped in the key to unlock her home. She smiled. _I can't wait to do it again._


	5. The Electricity

**Chapter 5**

The idea began to quietly crawl into her brain while she watched Miyuji play her guitar, strumming it and tuning it. But it wasn't entirely formulated yet. She was just on her way to the cooking club to see Amao and meet his club members.

She opened the doors and her face was immediately attacked by the sweetest of scents and the warmth of an open oven. After the initial heat reaction, she opened her eyes against the steam and saw Amao smiling at her. "Hello, Yamada!" He said happily, carrying a tin with muffins on it. "I just managed to finish these up!"

"She actually came?" Asked someone in the other room past the tasteless pink kitchen. Taeko looked past the smiling Amao to see the rainbow six, or, rather, the rainbow five now that Kokona was gone.

The girl that initially spoke had bright red hair and a scowl. It was Yui Rio, considered one of the grumpiest in the group of social butterflies.

The blonde sitting next to her stiffened. "Yui! That's no way to talk about Amao's-"

"Shut up!" Saki suddenly said. Taeko looked at her and suddenly felt a burst of guilt open up in her chest. Saki's eyes were puffy and red, and there were tear streaks down her face. She was close friends with Kokona, so she must be heartbroken after the ordeal of her death.

Mei Miyo, the girl with dark blue hair and glasses was quick to hug Saki. "Saki, it's okay. Everything is okay. And look at this lovely food you made!" She pointed to the giant cheesecake in the center. To Taeko, it looked like a pile of cream and quite the mess, but tasty regardless. Saki wiped her tears, smiled, and nodded.

"Here's my food!" Declared Amao, putting the muffins down on the table, now on a china plate. He grinned. "Saki, food is the way to heal anyone's pain. Indulge all you want."

"Th-Thank you, Amao-senpai…" Saki shakily took a muffin and took a bite. "Mmm…" she swallowed it, her tears finally seizing. "It's… really good."

He simply smiled and turned to Taeko, the smile still on his face. "Come join us, Taeko! Consider this a trial run of the club!"

"Alright." Taeko nodded and sat herself next to Amao. While the girls happily chatted and ate their food, Amao was willing to talk to her.

"Taeko, would you like anything to drink?"

Taeko blinked in surprise at the question. "Oh, well, what do you have?"

The blonde girl named Yuna stood up in her chair. "Oh! I made some freshly squeezed lemonade! It should still be in the fridge!" She declared loudly while munching on a raisin cookie.

"Then I'll take lemonade." Taeko said kindly, forcing the red in her cheeks to stay back.

Amao stood up from his seat. "Stay here, I'll get it for you."

Taeko watched Amao's careful movements to the kitchen and to the fridge. He peered inside and gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Koharu, the green haired girl asked.

Amao looked distressed for once, his fluffy brown hair suddenly disheveled within seconds. "The fridge… the power has been cut off!" He reached inside but then quickly recoiled, exclaiming in pain. "Yeoch! Geez, what happened? That's so strange… It was working just fine when I got here." He then shut the door and pulled back the fridge to inspect the wiring behind it.

Taeko decided to get up and proceed to Amao. She looked behind the fridge and gasped to see that several of the electrical cords were frayed.

"Some of the lights were smashed too on the inside." Amao added.

"Is that what shocked you?" Asked Taeko, "When you opened it and the electricity came out and hurt you?"

He nodded. "Probably. Oh dear, I'm probably going to have to get someone from the science club to help me repair all this. I'll have to repay them in food, of course." He rubbed his temples. "Oh dear…" he repeated.

"I'm so sorry about this." Taeko said sadly.

"It's not your fault." Amao said sadly. He looked back at the fridge and sighed. "How strange…"

Then the idea popped into her head, the devastating idea. She internally smirked. This would be the most perfect way to eliminate Miyuji, to get her away from Yanagi, _permanently._

* * *

This would be the most perfect way to get rid of Amao, _permanently._

Yanagi peered down at the knife in his hand and then back down at the cello case with a dark smirk. He needed to get those sweet-toothed baker away from his precious Taeko Yamada. He loved her, she actually let him feel something besides hate and nothingness.

He loved her so much.

He's already killed for her.

He has killed twice for her.

Not just Osano was a victim, but also his own cat upon hearing that Taeko was allergic to felines. But as usual, during the murdering process, he felt nothing except desire to please Taeko.

Yanagi groaned and stood up to stretched. All he had for dinner was a cup of ramen, but he didn't mind. One day, he was going to become a wonderful baker and bake all the wonderful foods for Taeko. However, it seems like Amao was already approaching that goal, and rather quickly.

The plan had taken days to formulate since first seeing Amao and his delicious looking plate of strawberries. _Strawberries, the most seductive of fruit._ He thought sourly. He snorted at the thought of the man and then looked outside the window. He smiled. He figured now was a time better than ever. He had to do it again, at least once more before giving up this nasty habit of his.

Currently, Yanagi lived alone, as his parents were in America for a 'business' trip. There was no need to sneak out. He went to the front door of his house and closed and locked it. He was currently wearing a black hoodie in order to blend in with the night.

The streets were cold and quiet, and he suddenly felt hints of rain dropping on him. He didn't mind, there was only one thing on his mind.

He knew exactly where it was anyway, he's been there before. He would get there quickly, at least quicker than last time.

Yanagi continued to walk down the streets until he got to a fairly sized house with two stories, much like his own. He quickly hopped the fence with no problem and walked to the large tree. The wet grass squashed beneath his shoes, and the rain was beginning to patter harder.

He didn't care. He had to get there.

Yanagi began to climb the sturdy tree with no problem. His hands were getting scraps from the rough bark, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Despite the rain making the bark slippery, he got to the proper branch. Then he saw it.

Through the window was a sleeping girl with long black hair. His heart pounded faster, feeling like he was about to throw it up. His mind suddenly was warped in a warm and misty fog, fantasies of Taeko holding him and having him feel things.

He watched her breathing through the rain streaked window. A little further off, he heard thunder, but that didn't matter. He didn't care about how cold his bones were, all that mattered was the warmth his heart was feeling just looking at Taeko Yamada.

She looked so peaceful. He wondered how anything in this world could be peaceful.

 _I'll kill him for you, Taeko, my love. I'll kill anyone for you. I'll do anything for you. I would die for you._

 **Author's Note: Okay, I wanted to really reflect on the true and sick natures of yanderes in this chapters. The *quacked* up way that Yanagi feels about murder and lust. Also, I most definitely no NOT condone stalking, that is unwarranted. So, just don't. Don't be a real life yandere, if you think you are, then you probably have problems that you need to talk to a therapist about. Anyway, glad you guys are enjoying this!**


	6. The Symphony

Chapter 6

The stage was set to be speaking. While Miyuji's concert was ongoing, then would be the most perfect time to murder Amao in his beloved club.

At first, Yanagi considered framing him for murder, but he didn't have the proper access to the drama club's gloves. He had to work with what he had, and he had joined the light music club for a reason.

Yanagi left his cello at home, and not because he forgot it. He deliberately brought just his case to the school, carrying it around with him, nobody asking him questions. At this point, it was established that he was in the light music club.

Amao should be in the cooking room at the moment. He knew that he liked to stay behind and continue cooking on his own, even when clubmembers weren't there. He looked 'round the corner of the door, seeing none of the rainbow friends in there gossiping. And gossiping about Taeko no less. They would have their turn eventually.

Amao was in the room, happily cutting up hot dogs into the shape of tiny octopi.

"Whatcha making?"

"Ah-!" Amao's hand slipped and the knife cut his hand. He gasped in pain and quickly put his hand in the sink and turned on the facet. "I, uh, was making octopus hot dogs, but then I was startled."

The red blood was washing away in the water and Yanagi hungrily eyed the draining blood before looking back at the club leader. "I am sorry about that, I didn't mean to."

Amao chuckled nervously, "I know, it's fine."

Yanagi was ready. He preemptively put the gardening club's circular saw under the sink. Yanagi had his reasons. Right at that second, he was holding a knife behind his back. It was almost time, the sounds of Miyuji's guitar in the gym were to happen any second now, and as soon as that happened, it would be the perfect time to cut apart Amao, making his screams unhearable from the blaring guitar.

There was a loud strum and he was about to draw his knife, but then it stopped. He paused.

"Oh, that's just the light music club's concert." Amao comforted, finally finishing washing up his hand. It seems as though he had assumed that Yanagi was startled by it. "Although, you're in that club, so why aren't you there?"

There were suddenly screams of terror coming from the gym.

Amao blinked in shock and was about to run out when Yanagi rushed forward and slammed Amao against the wall harshly. Red was beginning to cloud Yanagi's vision, and all he saw in front of him was Taeko's name.

妙子

妙子

妙子

The kangi used for her was perfect. She was "mysterious". 妙 She was beautiful. It was perfect. She was perfect. She was worth killing for. He's done it before, many times, and he's not afraid to do it again.

He then slammed the knife down into Amao's throat, his minty eyes widening in terror. Blood was soon to spill out of his mouth. "W-Why?" He managed to barely choke out.

"You love Taeko." Yanagi said coldly with a dark smile broadening his face. Amao didn't deny it, or he didn't have the breath to. Yanagi brought the knife out, suddenly bringing on a new spurt of blood to erupt from his throat. He stabbed Amao again in the heart, and again in the forehead. He stabbed him several more times, Amao too petrified to speak.

It was over before it really began.

Yanagi was done, and Amao was dead. However, the job itself wasn't complete, as this was only a small step in the process.

He put down the cello case, still hearing screams from the gym. He systematically opened the cupboard beneath the sink and pulled out the saw. He smirked.

Slowly, he brought the saw to begin whirring and carefully sawed off each body part, blood splattering the entire kitchen and staining his clothes completely red.

Yanagi was about to lift an arm and put it into the cello case, but paused. He smiled. It was risky, but perhaps it would be much, much more fun to leave the body parts where they where. However, his fingerprints would be on the body, and the risk was too high. He could, however, leave the blood.

He began to put each part in the cello case, including the saw and the knife to bring to the incinerator and be burned, disposing of all proper evidence that would leave to point to Yanagi.

After putting everything in the cello case, he smiled at the bloody mess he left behind and then turned to leave the classroom, slowly closing the door.

* * *

Taeko had tampered with the wires and the audio system for Miyuji's guitar. Soon, Miyuji would become a big and beautiful explosion of blue sparks.

Miyuji approached the microphone. She tapped on it and grinned. "Hey, everyone! So nice to see all of you could make it!"

The students in the bleachers whooped and screamed in cheers for the guitarist. Taeko observed everyone on stage, seeing it was all the light music club. However, it didn't matter how much she scanned, for she couldn't find Yanagi up there. Her heart faltered a little, but it didn't mean a thing. Either way, she would get to see Miyuji fry.

Miyuji said a few more heartfelt words of thanks and introduced everyone in the audience to the entirety of her club. She did mention Yanagi Aishi, but seemed sickeningly disappointed that he wasn't there.

"This is Beetoven's Ninth Symphony, Ode to Joy, in a rock format! The alternative rock form is written and composed by me."

I smiled as she took a deep breath and then began to strum her first strum. However, she couldn't even get to the second note. She strummed and the first thing was happened was the huge storm of blue electricity that enveloped her and everyone on stage, the light particularly growing at around her. There was a moment of darkness as all the lights went out following Miyuji's screams of pain and terror. This was it, this was her death.

When the smoke cleared, someone turned on their phone light to see what happened. Then they flashed it on the dead and limp body of Miyuji, burnt to a crisp and laying on her back. Screams erupted behind me, and faculty attempting to make the children calm down ultimately failed.

This was my doing, and now, Yanagi was safe from her. Miyuji was completely destroyed, and there was no evidence to point to me. Oddly enough, I didn't even feel a trace of remorse. I simply stood up from my seat and began to calmly walk out of the gym, kids shuffling and screaming past me in an attempt to escape.

Once again, my sweet Yanagi is safe.


	7. The Android

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note:**

 **There was a question from** **Shiranai Atsune** **about the rivals! As I previously stated, almost all of the original rivals are simply genderbent. Keep in mind, ALMOST all of them. There are only two rivals that Taeko was taken charge of instead, those being Hanako, her sister, and Megami. Those two will be Taeko's rivals for sure, 100% confirmed. However, that has left 2 holes for Yanagi's rivals, but trust me when I say I've already found adequate rivals to replace them, heheh…**

 **You already know about all of the original rivals in the game, and I won't be revealing anything about the new rivals. I will say that they are all already characters in the game, or meant to be in the game or referenced by Yanderedev at one point. The new ones are going to be a secret! If you really don't care, though, go ahead and PM me and I'll send you a link to the docs that I use for the actual fanfic. From there, you'll have access to my notes and everything else! (But that's only if you really want to spoil everything for you!)**

 **Thanks for enjoying the story, sorry for the long author's note!**

Chapter 7

In that instant, her life began. She opened her eyes and looked ahead to see an eccentric, silver haired boy. He laughed maniacally, the girl continuing to stare blankly at him. "It worked!" He screamed, "It actually worked!" He looked at her crazily and grasped her shoulders tightly with his yellow rubber gloves. "Your name! Tell me your name!" He looked eager.

Hypothesis: This humanoid life-form is already aware of my system's name. Conclusion: Humanoid lifeform is simply testing my cognitive ability.

She stood deathly still. "My name is Rin Kinzoku. I am a model created by you, my master, Kaga Kusha."

"Yes, yes! Tell me your purpose!"

Conclusion apparent to be correct. Hypothesis: Kaga Kusha is performing the same line of questioning as previously. Conclusion: To be tested.

"My purpose is to assist the science club at Akademi High School and to work to award you into entering a highly advanced robotics school. Destination: unconfirmed."

Then he frowned. "Well, your speech pattern could use a little work. But for now, you are perfect to me!" He quickly hugged her. "Rin! You are amazing! I am so proud!"

Physical contact registered. Conclusion: System overheating. Activating internal fans.

A soft humming began to emit from her body, signifying the fans have turned on.

"I-I can't wait to show you to the other science club members!" He declared excitedly. "This is going to be great, the start of something incredible!" He looked down at his gloves and smirked. "The beginning of world domination."

* * *

Taeko was hearing rumours about a new student that has recently began to attend the school. Taeko wanted to meet her, and apparently she's already involved herself in a club as well; the science club. She wanted to give the student a warm welcome to Akademi, as she knew trying to fit in was rather tough to begin with.

She was holding a small gift basket with candies and soaps with a big blue ribbon on it. She opened the clubroom door and looked around the dark and air-conditioned lab. Before she could gaze any further, she was intercepted by Kaga, the leader of the club. He looked frazzled and almost terrified of someone. "No one may enter the lab!" He said coldly. Kaga's gaze landed on the basket. "What is that?"

"It's for the new student, Kinzoku-san."

Kasha snatched the gift basket. "I'll tell her you said thank you. Now please leave."

"Can't I at least talk to-"

"No!" Kasha caught his own sudden aggressiveness. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "I mean, no. She has severe social anxiety, and cannot be disturbed."

"Like Info-chan?"

"Yes!" He declared suddenly, snapping his fingers, "Yes, much like Info-chan!"

Taeko's heart sank, but she nodded in understanding. She knew what it was like to not want to interact with people. "I understand. Thank you for your time, Kusha-sama."

Then he suddenly slammed the door without another word. Taeko shrugged and turned back around, ready to head home. Taeko headed down the stairway, on her way, passing the light music clubroom. Yanagi dropped out of the club, leaving her to wonder why. She had a sick feeling in her gut that it had something to do with Miyuji, but she brushed the feeling away. It didn't matter, because she was gone now.

She passed down the last stairwell when she was suddenly grasped hard on the arm. She gasped and whirled around, expecting an assailant to confront her on her murderous crimes, but instead, there was just a violet-haired boy with a rose in his hair and beautiful purple eyes. He looked somewhat desperate, but pleased at the same time.

"Excellent! You're perfect for what we need in the show!"

"E-Excuse me-"

"Come, there's no time to waste, my lovely rose!"

Without a second word to say, Taeko was pulled into the drama clubroom with no say in the matter. In the room, everyone else in the room had dyed purple hair, likely to match this boy's, who was highly probable to be the club leader. One of the girl's with triple drills in her hair snorted loudly. "Ugh, you just yanked a random girl out from the hallway. Are you sure she'd be perfect for the role?"

"Yeah, why not her?" Complained another drama club member.

The boy looked into Taeko's gray eyes, filling her heart with a strange warmth. What on Earth was happening to her chest? Her lungs felt like they were being squeezed of all air.

"She would be the most perfect Juliet." The boy said with a husky voice, reminding her of the lovely texture of velvet. He then pulled a strand of her hair gently and examined it. "She has a sort of ethereal, gentle, and commonplace beauty, we don't need our Juliet to stand out like a sore thumb, we need someone who will leave an impact on the rest of the commoners in Akademi High."

Ouch, but whatever.

Taeko quickly pulled away. "W-Wait, I don't even know a thing about acting. A-And you can't just pull a random girl out from the hallway and choose her to be…" she swallowed hard. "J-Juliet!"

"But I did." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine, despite his warm breath.

"What's your name anyway? Let's introduce ourselves first." She raised a hand to her heart. "I'm Taeko Yamada."

"Ah, Amao's girl."

A-Amao's girl!?

"I am very sorry to hear about his disappearance, I know it must be devastating to you!" He smiled down at her, "but trust me when I say that acting takes away all the pain, Yamada-sama, the same will happen for you, I swear it."

Just tell me your name already… she thought sourly to herself, wondering when this pompous brat would tell his name.

He looked away from her, dramatically fluttering his cape behind him. "Alas, I must apologize for neglecting to tell you my identity. I am known as Kizano Sunobu, also recognized as the best actor in the entirety of this school. I only share the stage with the best and…" he set his thumb on Taeko's chin, causing a heavy blush. He smirked, showing his pearly white teeth. "It seems like your beauty is definitely worthy of sharing it with me."

"If you'd stop flirting, Kizano-sama…" complained one of the girls, "Then can we please get back to practicing our lines?"

"But we still need to recruit someone to play as Paris!" He said regretfully, "And I know that shall be a challenge." He glanced a side eye to Taeko. "Unless… you know someone?"

She shrugged. "I uh, maybe I do, but I need to be heading home."

"Will you think about being my Juliet at least?" Kizano flirted with a wink.

"M-Maybe…" Then she darted out of the door, glad to be away from him, but she felt herself breathing heavily. She honestly was already beginning to hate that narcissistic man's guts, but she couldn't deny how handsome he was.

She angrily slammed her hands against her cheeks and shook her head. No! Your heart belongs to Yanagi, and Yanagi alone! I won't let that weasel steal my heart! She then growled angrily walking on the way out of the school. And the nerve he had to call me… Amao's girl! I wasn't even that close to him! Sure, it was awful that he suddenly disappeared without a trace. Perhaps he accidentally cut himself again and had to go to the hospital for a while. Maybe he's moving? I don't know… whatever it, it's strange.

She surprisingly saw Yanagi sitting on one of the benches leading out of the school. She flushed and hurried over to him, he grinned, and began to noticeably sweat. "Hey, Taeko." He said smoothly, despite the obvious nervousness for whatever reason.

Taeko tilted her head and quickly set her hand on his head. "Yanagi, what's wrong with you?" She recoiled from the heat and gasped. "Oh my goodness, you're so hot!" Ooohhhhh gosh, that came out so wrong… "I… I mean that…" Oops. "You're warm. Your forehead is warm. Are you sick?"

Yanagi looked away quickly. "I'm fine. I've just been sitting out in the sun for a while I think."

Taeko glanced up, seeing a cloudy pink sky. She didn't contest it with Yanagi, however. "Why did you quit the light music club?" She asked suddenly.

Yanagi shrugged. "I guess it wasn't my thing. I just didn't seem to be getting into it. Hmm, but I might try out the drama club."

Drama club… that was the club that Kizano suggested I join… I suppose it wouldn't be as bad if Yanagi was there with me.

Taeko nodded, "I'll go with you if you do!"

He looked rather surprised. "Really?"

She nodded again and gripped the leather of her bag tighter, "Kizano asked me to join in a strange and roundabout way, but I think I'd be okay if you were there with me."

Yanagi actually smiled. "That sounds fine, actually. You should be getting home, I'll see you tomorrow."

She began to walk away and wave her hand, "Right, goodbye, Yanagi!"

* * *

"Father, what is this emotion known as, "love"?"

"Don't call me 'father'." Kusha sighed defeatedly as he continued maintenance on the panel on the back of Rin's head. He slammed it shut. "And why do you ask?"

"A boy walked by the classroom today." Rin began, strange numbers and calculations running through her coding. "I felt a strange feeling in my heart. His dark eyes made my sensors go wild. Hypothesis: This is known as, a 'crush'."

"No," Kaga said coldly, "You are a robot, Rin-chan. You are not supposed to feel. I'm going to have to fix that…"

"Please do not." Rin found herself begging. "I must find the conclusion to this. I must discover what it means to leave. My purpose is to fill my data banks with as much human data as possible. It is my duty. If I can understand 'love', then that scholarship is within your grasp, Master."

Kaga blinked and stood back, seeming to be thinking. "I'll think about it. Goodnight, Rin-chan. Be sure put yourself back on the charging station tonight."

"Yes, master Kusha."

Kaga shut off the lights, and closed and locked the door.

Rin immediately went through her memory banks and scanned the IDs of each student to try to find a matching correspondent to the student that made her feel something. It took a while, but she found a junior year student named Yanagi Aishi that matched the criteria. Looking at his face in her banks made something begin to malfunction in her. Is this love?

She shut it off quickly and set herself in the tube to begin charging for the night, taking off her clothes to reveal metal platings on her breasts and lines on her legs and arms. She closed her eyes, finding herself dreaming about Yanagi Aishi.


	8. The Kiss

**Chapter 8**

"I… I can't'st speak ill of which… that… is my husband…"

"It's wrong!" Declared Kizano angrily, stomping his foot toward Taeko. She swallowed hard and read it out loud again, with Yanagi watching her with the coldest of gazes, but mostly directed toward the violet-haired drama leader.

One of the drama kids approached Yanagi and whispered in his ear. After a while, he nodded and headed to exit the room.

Kizano sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, Taeko. Take five. Recuperate yourself for the love of God, please." He smiled fakely. "So please, sweetheart, get your act together."

Taeko sighed and put down her script. Her curiosity took the best of her, so she followed after Yanagi's exit. The club members began to mill about and talk ill of Taeko and excitedly for the production of the play. She ignored them and peered an eye around the corner of the sliding door.

Yanagi was staring down at a girl with straight and short teal-green hair, cold eyes, and metal plates covering her ears. She's never seen her before, so Taeko safely assumed this was the mythical Rin Kinzoku.

She stepped closer to him, causing Taeko to allow jealousy to scrape her nails on the wall, little dust particles coming from it.

The strange girl blinked. "You are Yanagi Aishi."

"Yes." He replied with a raised eyebrow. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

 _They don't even know each other…_

Rin turned up to him, her neck almost robotic in movement. "Yanagi, what is the feeling of love? My master refuses to tell me of such 'fantasies' as he has calculated it to be called."

Yanagi looked surprised as a blush crawled along his cheekbones. "W-Well," he quickly composed himself. "Love is the feeling of willingness to do anything for someone. It's like knowing them all of your life, and the feeling to willingly die for them if the need comes to be. The ultimate form of happiness, purity of mankind, the purest feeling possible."

Rin was quiet for a while, but still, as though she was scanning and thinking. Finally, she grasped her hands on Yanagi's shoulders and pulled him down to her level, and then forcibly planted a kiss directly on his lips.

This was nearly enough to send Taeko into a flying rage. How dare this fresh meat steal away Yanagi from Taeko! He was Taeko's only salvation for even a remotely interesting life. She wanted to scream in hatred and anger, she was half-tempted to rush out of the room and rip off that girl's ridiculous ear attachments. What kind of chunibyo **** did she think she is!?

Yanagi quickly pushed her away, much to Taeko's pride and satisfaction. Yanagi exhaled hard. "What are you doing?"

"I have concluded that the feelings you have just described can be affixed to my 'ailments' as my master has called them. I have taken the most natural course of action to react to my emotions."

Yanagi frowned and took a firm step back. "You need to stay away from me, far, far away. I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with you."

"You are single in matrimonial status. In a human lifeform's evolutionary point, it has been concluded that hominids working together in mated pairs have the highest chance of survival."

"Shut up." Yanagi hissed, "I don't care, it's just you I don't want. There's only one person I love and you are most definitely not her."

Taeko sighed in relief at the _her,_ Taeko's heart beginning to race violently against her ribcage. Was he talking about her? What a beautiful bliss if he was…

"Command: Registered." Rin said in a terrifyingly calculated voice. "Response: 不注意不注意不注意不注意不注意不注意"

Yanagi's face contorted into confusion and disgust. "W-What the hell… get away. Please." Then he whirled around and stormed down the hallway, not even bothering to go back into the drama room.

Taeko, as soon as Yanagi was out of sight, she stomped out of the room and clutched her hands onto Rin's uniform. Tears were forming in Taeko's eyes. "You bitch!" She shouted, salty water dripping off of her face, vision getting blurry. "How dare you do that to Yanagi, even after I've delivered a gift basket to you! Yanagi is mine, and he's mine alone, if you dare to touch him ever again, I'll f****** kill you!"

"不注意不注意不注意"

"Shut up!" Taeko screamed and shoved Rin to the ground. "You're dead, you are dead to me. I regret ever making that stupid basket for you. Cut it out, and leave Yanagi Aishi alone."

Rin then formed something sinister, like a smile. "不注意"

Unadvised.

* * *

Yanagi couldn't believe the nerve of that Kinzoku girl, touching him with unsolicited hands and cold, almost metallic lips. However, for now it wasn't the time to worry about that girl. For now, he had to focus on how to eliminate that boy that was making moves on his precious Taeko. He needed to die, but how? He was constantly surrounded and surveillanced by his posse. If there was a way to make it look like an accident…

He snapped his fingers and then looked up into the bathroom mirror, seeing his stormy gray eyes. He then carefully raised fingers to his eyes and slid out the contacts he wore. Once they were out, he was able to look at his eye's proper color.

A deep and menacing red.

He wore contacts because he knew his red eyes were considered terrifying and demonic, he didn't need them for seeing purpose whatsoever, it was simply aesthetic. He briefly washed them and using the proper care treatment, he eventually got them back into his eyes. Yanagi refused to let his beloved Taeko to know the truth of his eyes.

 _I'm supposed to be Paris in that stupid play…_ he pondered. And with a bitter face, he continued his thoughts, _And that pompous prick is playing as Romeo to Taeko's Juliet._ He smirked. _Ah, this will come along beautifully if I do this just right..._


	9. The Play

**Chapter 9**

The play was in a few minutes, so she had to work fast.

She was still wearing her disgustingly hot Juliet costume for the play. She had the knife, supposed to be fake for the production, but she was intelligent enough to procure a real one.

She slowly stepped into the science room and looked around, oddly seeing no members.

But there was a strange bubbling sort of noise along with haunted electricity coursing through something unholy.

Taeko nervously walked in, taking in the surroundings of the mad scientist's themed lab. It has a large generator off to one wall and panels, desks, and flasks all over the cold feeling room. The fan was still on, implying something else.

She continued on through until she finally saw a large glowing station with the body of Rin Kinzoku on it. Only then did Taeko fully realize that Rin was most definitely not human. She covered her mouth in shock, but at the same time, she was hearing her name being called by Kizano.

She ushered quickly out of the room and went back to the drama clubroom, with everyone prepared to walk to the main announcement building to perform the play.

Kizano looked heavily agitated. "You're late, I can't believe you."

"M-Me neither…" she muttered, wanting so desperately to reveal the truth of Rin, but something kept her mouth shut.

The drama club, in a big mess of costumes and excited drabble, proceeded to the other building where the interested student body would be. Of course, every girl who was at least slightly interested in Kizano was there just to watch him, and perhaps to seethe with rage at the plain girl chosen to be his Juliet.

Taeko barely remembered her lines, but she remembered enough to let the play go on. Finally, it came to the scene to at last meet her Romeo. She was in the arms of Yanagi, as he was Paris. While Kizano spoke his lines, Yanagi simply smiled. He guided her down the faux stairs, and the disgruntled groans from the girls in the audience got to Taeko, but Yanagi simply held her tight, briefly forgetting that this was not a play about their romance, but rather between her and Kizano.

She swallowed hard and realized that she had not practiced the kiss with Kizano during their first dance in Scene 5 or any other scene after that! She only memorized the lines and taught herself not to stiffen when acting, fluidly moving almost by force.

Then the spotlight hit her, she tried not to glare at it, and simply smiled beautifully. Then she noticed that Yanagi slipped off to the backstage. She sighed. She supposed there were no more lines for him to be said, he was basically complete until the very end where Paris and Romeo have a duel, killing Paris.

She took the hand of Kizano. It was cold and felt like powder in order to make his skin darker in order not to glisten in the spotlight. With a smirk, he said loudly, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine…" Taeko couldn't help but feel as though something was about to go terribly wrong. He went on. "The gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a ten-"

Then there was the sound of something coming loose, a squeaking wheel, and the rushing of something very heavy moving quickly. Taeko quickly turned away, letting go of Kizano's hand, and in one swift movement, there was the sickening crunch of bones and a disgusting _splat._

There was screaming all of a sudden, and then Taeko slowly turned around. She was forced to look down, and she saw it. There was a large burlap sack filled with sand, a weight, designed to help raise, lower, and pin down items. In this case, it was pinning down the now crumpled and disgusting body of the deceased Kizano.

Taeko opened her mouth to scream in horror, but she felt a light touch on her shoulder. The audience went dead silent. Taeko slowly turned around and saw a very tall man, wearing a copy of the Romeo costume, only he was wearing a white masquerade mask. His hair was disheveled and jet black. He raised a gloved hand, and Taeko slowly took it. The man spoke, repeating the last line that Kizano was unceremoniously cut off in. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

She quickly realized that this man was a backup to replace Kizano, was this expected? She shuddered and forced a smile, saying her line. "G-good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

She gazed at him carefully as he began to dance her across the stage, avoiding the disgusting blood splatter that Kizano has created. The audience was beginning to curiously wonder if this was intentional or a mistake. Surprisingly, this man knew his lines almost to a perfect T. Was he an understudy to Kizano?

Taeko realized it didn't matter. And it didn't take long at all for her to realize with a heavy blush, that this was her beloved Yanagi Aishi. She was sure that he was playing Paris, however. Was there an understudy prepared for Paris as well?

With a wry smile, Yanagi, no, Romeo said, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

The lines almost seemed to come naturally, as though she were saying them herself. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She smiled at him, but then the realization hit her like a sandbag; _the kiss was coming._

She flushed red in shock at this sudden realization, but Yanagi did not seem fazed. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

She was about to push him away in shock, but something kept her from doing so. She remained still as Yanagi pulled Taeko close and then slowly, lowered his lips to hers. His breath was so warm, and his lips were barely grazing hers. Taeko was getting dizzy, almost as though she was drunk, the world was spinning around her, and her heart felt like it was about to escape from her throat. This was it, this would be their first kiss, of course, in front of a dead body but that didn't matter, all that mattered was-

"Break it up, break it up!" Shouted a teacher who rushed through the audience, pushing past students and examined the crippled body of Kizano. She gasped in shock, then turned to Taeko and Yanagi, who had pulled away at this point. "I was alerted by a student about this. This is an emergency."

"The show must go on." Yanagi said coolly.

"A student is _dead,_ Mr. Aishi." She said frostily. She looked back down at Kizano. "I have already alerted authorities, nobody move."

"So, it wasn't part of the show?" Someone in the audience asked sheepishly.

"Have you read Romeo and Juliet?" Another person chided, " _No._ Romeo does _not_ get squashed and a _replacement_ comes and _woos Juliet. Idiot."_

The kid slumped back down. "I was just asking… maybe they were doing creative license…"

Sirens blared outside of the building. Besides the mask, Taeko also noticed something different about the Romeo costume. Strangely enough, Yanagi had added gloves to it, despite Romeo never wearing gloves. They both looked at each other and flushed red, suddenly looking away.

"W-What was that, Yanagi?" Taeko asked quietly in the softest of voices.

Yanagi swallowed hard. "Part of the script. They kiss, remember?"

"R-Right…" Taeko chuckled nervously. But something told her that whatever he did was _not_ part of the script. Rather, it was simply a coincidence of action.

 **Author's Note: EEEE I was planning for this scene for sooo long! I'm so happy to have finally written it! Sorry, had to get that out, heheh... any auggestions on how to kill Rin/Robot-chan?**


	10. The Frame

**Chapter 10**

The police have concluded that Kizano's death was an accident, and to prevent any more deaths, Akademi had shut down the drama club completely, the likelihood of another accident was simply too high for them to risk.

So that forced Yanagi and Taeko out of the club, once again clubless.

But Taeko did not mind. What did bug her, however, was the constantly hovering presence of that cursed Rin around Yanagi. She gave him treats, cards, and kind observations. Yanagi wasn't receptive to these advances, but they still angered Taeko to an incredible extent. If she could, she would stab that robot hundreds of times, but she doubted that a knife would properly kill Rin.

So she began to think, Rin was a robot, so what would kill a robot?

Not water, she's seen Rin swimming somehow during their gym class.

Taeko has been observing and stalking Rin when she began to feel a presence following her as well. It was more than a little unsettling, and everytime Taeko turned around, she would only see a quickly escaping shadow.

Finally, she decided to put an end to this strange stalking. She was falsely observing Rin, knowing at this point, that Yanagi will reject her advances. _Although I will have to do something about her eventually._

Seemingly deep in thought, she suddenly heard scribbles behind her. It was the stalker. They were… taking notes on her!

Taeko quickly whirled around, shocking the stalker. He cried out in alarm and dropped his note book and pencil. He was already sitting down, there was no escape. Taeko stepped up to him, seeing that he was shielding his face from her. "P-Please don't hurt me!" He said in terror.

"Then can you tell me why you have been stalking me for the past few days?" Taeko kneeled down and picked up the notebook. He protested, but she looked in where he was writing, and saw that he even doodled small and chibi portrait of her in the corner of the page. On it was scribbled notes about her daily habits, and… 'effects' that she was having.

 _Alluring aura, causing heart palpitations, no vampiric habits observed- what the hell is this!?_

The boy sat back up and shakily took the notebook away, nervously looking afar. "I-I'm sorry to… I apologize I didn't mean for you to… o-oh no…"

Taeko blushed and glanced toward where Rin was, seeing that she was completely gone now. She reached out her hand to help the boy stand up. He timidly took his hand and let her pull him up to his feet. She saw that his face was dark, shadowed, and he had long and curly dark hair. His purple eyes shimmered with nervousness.

"I'm Taeko Yamada." Taeko suddenly found herself saying softly. "What's your name?"

"O… Oko Ruto… leader of the occult club." He seems to have calmed down at least a little bit.

"So, why were you stalking me?" She asked curiously, feeling the anger ebb away into curiousness.

Oko turned away nervously and spluttered, "I-It's just that… y-you've seem to have… casted a spell on me."

Taeko restrained laughter. "A spell?" She echoed.

He feverishly nodded. "Y-You think it's stupid, don't you?"

"No!" Taeko quickly reassured. "I think it's pretty cool that you have an interest in the supernatural! It's sort of rare to find kids who believe in such things." _Did that come out wrong? I think that came out wrong…_

His eyes suddenly lit up. "Then… would you like to watch us… perform a ritual? We are going to summon a demon."

Taeko then got a fuzzy idea in her head. But it needed time to formulate, just like the rest of her plans. "Are you doing it again tomorrow? I'll watch you then."

Oko's eyes widened and he glanced away. "Y-Yes, if tonight is… unsuccessful."

Taeko smiled. "I'll see it on one condition."

"W-What would that be?"

"...You have to stop stalking me."

Oko opened his mouth as though to refuse, but then he shut it again. Oko slowly nodded and without another word, bolted down the stairs.

Taeko sighed in relief of ridding herself of Oko for the moment, he was awfully strange, but harmless. She safely assumed it would likely be the same for the remainder of the club. For now, she still had to deal with Rin.

The drama club room had no one in it any longer, so it would be incredibly easy to snatch some gloves and use them to her advantage. She didn't like the idea of killing someone that had no relation or connection to Yanagi, but she may have to in order to rid herself of Rin.

It was easy to attain the gloves in the clubroom, the same gloves that Yanagi was wearing during the play. She nearly fainted at the idea that her skin cells were in close proximity to Yanagi's. Taeko almost fell over in a puddle of tears of pure joy. But now was not the time for that.

She was scanning her classmates, looking for a suitable victim, analyzing their movements to see who it would be easiest to kill. She did have a figure that Midori Gurin would be easy, but Taeko felt bad for her, so she decided against it. Mai was also an innocent figure, Taeko had a conscious and she hated herself for it.

At last, she settled on a victim, Saki Miyu. Saki was getting uncomfortably close to the brink of anger for her deceased friend, and Taeko had a sick stone in her gut telling her that Saki knew that Kokona's death was unintentional.

Taeko lingered outside of the science club room, watching Rin with very close eyes, waiting for her to touch something, anything that could kill someone. And eventually, that dream came true. Rin set her hand on a screwdriver to help another member with fixing something, and soon after put it back into the toolbox.

Perfect.

Taeko had already taken the liberty of putting a note in Saki's locker reading, "I know what happened to Kokona Haruka. Meet me behind the school when the last bell rings."

She knew that luring Saki was the best way to do this, and in the process, framing Rin for murder.

Rin left the lab at last and after biding her time, Taeko entered it. "Hey, Kaga, can I talk to you about something?" She asked peacefully. Kaga was the last student in there, and considering he's the club leader, of course he'd stay a little longer.

He looked at her and adjusted his glowing green visor with his rubber gloves. "Taeko Yamada, what a pleasant surprise."

She hummed happily and walked up to him, sauntering near the toolbox. "It's something about…" she swallowed hard, "My physics homework."

"Did you bring it?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, but it's just the whole thing I don't really understand." Kaga looked preoccupied with whatever he was doing. He wasn't looking her way. So Taeko slowly and quietly reached for the screwdriver with her gloves on, internally screaming in satisfaction.

He sighed in frustration. "You're such an average student, Taeko. You're not worthy of my brilliance and time. Now get out."

The comment stung Taeko a little bit, but she nodded. "I understand, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

He huffed and waved his hand, telling her to go. She bowed and still holding the screwdriver, she rushed out to meet Saki at the back of the school. She went down all the flights of stairs and then went out the backdoor of the school. The hot summer hair hit her like a solar flare, but she endured it. Saki was already there.

"Are the delinquents gone?" Taeko asked the blue haired girl, stepping in front of her.

Saki nodded. "Yeah, they've already gone home." She turned back to Taeko, and her face was suddenly filled with annoyance. "Why would you tell me you "know what happened" to Kokona? I-I know she commit… suicide."

"It was intentional, someone framed her suicide." Taeko said sympathetically. "Kokona was… murdered."

"And how would you know this?" Saki asked, tears brimming in her eyes. "What do you know, Taeko!?"

Taeko smiled and pulled out the screwdriver. Saki looked confused until in a rush of red and anger, Taeko tackled Saki to the ground and stabbed her in the heart. "Because I did it."

Saki's blue eyes were wide in terror, and she struggled to escape. Taeko stabbed her again, Saki was screaming for help for a moment until Taeko quickly covered the girl's mouth with her gloved hands and still stabbing her, said, "No one can hear you. Everyone left. School just got out, remember?"

Saki tried to bite her hand, but Taeko gripped her cheek hard. This was straight up homicide! This wasn't the dancing around the bush that Taeko usually did when eliminating the other two girls, this was bloody and it was beautiful.

The screaming and panting continued, and if anything, that made the whole situation better. The screams as her life ebbed away at the hands of a yandere murder-

Taeko finally realized it when she stabbed the driver through Saki's forehead, blood leaking out and the red liquid dripping out of her mouth. Taeko restrained her laughter of pure ecstacy. This was murder! Beautiful homicide, the giving in of true human nature! In the end, everyone was a monster, and Taeko was the bravest of all humans to succumb to such a seductive idea of death.

Saki was dead, and Rin had no alibi, she charges herself in the school at night all alone.

Taeko had to cover her mouth to prevent the laughter from escaping. Then she finally stood up and blood-drunkenly wobbled to the incinerator, she dumped the gloves, but didn't turn it on. After that brief moment, she walked to the bathhouse of the school to wash off all the blood she got on her. The water washed away the red like sins, and her sanity was slowly restored.

She looked down at her clean hands, satisfied.

In the morning, they will find Saki's body covered in blood and a screwdriver in her face. Taeko will get away it it, as her bloody clothes and her gloves will be gone, burned away.

In the morning, that robot will be gone.

 **Author's Note: Kaga wanted his robot to be realistic as possible in order for people to not find out about the life he has created, so he even added fingerprints to Rin. So... yeah. It makes sense! Totally.**

 **(Praying this doesn't bite me in the ass later...)**


	11. The Thought

**Chapter 11**

Yanagi had suddenly taken quite the interest in the gardening club. Uekiya Engeika was kind enough to be showing him how to take care of plants, however, Yanagi seemed to have a black thumb, killing everything he touches.

Uekiya touched his shoulder tenderly with a big smile on her face. "It's okay, maybe try interacting with it?"

The tomato plant was drooping, and nearly dead. Yanagi sighed, he only joined the gardening club for its access to incredibly deadly tools.

A girl with pale brown hair and a white flower was constantly chastising him for being terribly inept at caring for plants, Fia Kaivy. While Uekiya and Himari Loutus constantly comforted Yanagi about his gardening abilities. Instead, Uekiya has assigned him to disposing of weeds in the gardens and securing the shed when they leave school.

Yanagi really disliked the trouble he had to go through in order to access the saw, and he didn't want to have to go through all that pickpocketing and slinking around again. He found it easier to just join them and weed plants.

Yanagi was finishing up talking to Uekiya before he left, and he waved to her goodbye. He got around to the front of the school when his eyes widened to see Taeko laughing and smiling with a boy with long dark violet hair and a choker. Yanagi almost stormed over to cut his eyes out at that second, but he held himself back. The "murderer" of the school had just been caught and declared guilty on the spot, Rin Kinzoku. Her fingerprints were found on the murder weapon that killed Saki Miyu. He wasn't ready to destroy the peaceful atmosphere the school had at the moment.

"That was so funny! I had no idea that Supana-chan with a hemophiliac!"

Oko chuckled slightly. "Y-Yeah, she's always been a little skittish when it came to the blood rituals…"

Yanagi's heart began to boil with lava. Oko had to die, there was no question about it.

Taeko turned to Yanagi and smiled. "Hi, Yanagi!"

Yanagi did not respond. He stayed quiet, and stormed past them both. How could Taeko let herself be enamoured so easily by such a superstitious _freak_? Taeko didn't deserve that, she deserved to be protected and warm, away from those terrible and demonic thoughts.

Later that night while he was sitting on his bed, he got a text, asking if he was okay. He didn't respond. An hour later, Taeko called instead. Yanagi couldn't help himself, and he answered.

"What." He asked in a cold tone.

Taeko hesitated to answer. After a moment she said quietly with static edging her voice, "What are you so upset about?"

"You wouldn't get it." He thanked God that she couldn't see his tomato flushed face.

"I would," she insisted. "I'll understand anything you tell me."

 _God, I've been friendzoned so hard…_ "I…" he almost considered revealing his true feelings for her, to spill everything to her, to tell Taeko exactly how he truly felt. "I've been tired." He lied. Actually, it was partially true, as he enjoyed staying up late at night to travel to Taeko's house and gaze upon her sleeping form.

He could almost feel Taeko's smile of comfort through the phone. "Try to get some sleep tonight then, okay? I don't want to deal with a grumpy Yanagi anymore!"

He shivered at the legitimate concern in her voice. "I will try my best… Taeko."

* * *

Yanagi decided to take a trip to the occult room that morning, unfortunately spending it away from Taeko. But, he felt he had to take care of this Oko, trying to steal her away from Yanagi.

He stepped inside the occult room, almost immediately getting shocked expressions from the other students in there.

Oko looked at him. "Aishi-san? What are you doing here?"

"I came to offer some advice and ask a few questions."

Oko looked away fearfully, then turned back up at the tall boy in the doorway. "S-Sure, what is it you need to know?"

Yanagi was smoothly walking to the leader, and he pulled away the book from Oko's hands. He flipped through the book and then made eye contact for a heartbeat with Oko. "I heard you were trying to summon a demon?"

The members looked eagerly at Yanagi with excited gazes, as though he suddenly had all the answers that they so desperately desired for. Oko's eyes widened. "Y-Yes… we are. Do you… know how to?"

"Yes, but…" Yanagi took his gaze to each member, then landed firmly on Oko again. "As the leader of the occult club, I believe you have more of a right than the others in here."

Oko blinked, and then nodded at each of the students, beckoning them to leave. They all nervously left the room, leaving just Yanagi and Oko. Oko made sure to close the doors so they would not hear. Oko turned back to Yanagi. "What… is so important that no one else can h-hear?"

"You have to kill somebody."

"E-Excuse me!?"

Yanagi smirked. "Sure, you have done blood sacrifices, but they are not sufficient enough. What the demons really want… is souls, bodies, actual human sacrifice. Otherwise they will never come, they do not think you are worthy if you do give them something they will actually enjoy."

Oko looked down at his hands and flexed the fingers, covered in bandaids and cuts from insuffiant blood sacrifices. He clenched them shut. "I… I understand. But who would I sacrifice?"

"That's for you to find out." Yanagi said softly. _Perfect, now the thought is in his brain. He's a stupid chunibyo, he won't even clean up properly if he actually wants to try and summon a demon._ He smiled and turned around to leave the room. "You may share this information with the rest, but as the leader of the occult club, it is your responsibility, and your responsibility alone. I'll see you later, Oko-kun."


	12. The Demons

**Author's Note: OKAY SO WAY BACK IN CHAPTER TWO I FORGOT THAT JAPAN HAS JAPANESE EMERGENCY SERVICES THAT ARE NOT 911 BUT RATHER 110 FOR POLICE AND 119 FOR FIRE AND AMBULENCE AND I KNOW THERE'S WAY MORE BUT I DON'T WANNA GET ALL WEIRD AND CONFUSING So here's the chapter lol**

"You… really hate that girl?" Oko stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Taeko sadly admitted. She took another bite out of her onigiri, but the fear of Oko being poisoned persisted for some reason. She gazed from the rooftop to the school's garden on the far side. The girls of that club were all sitting together on their benches next to the greenhouse; Yanagi included.

"Perhaps she's a druid, or a fairy spirit." Oko was suddenly writing down notes about Uekiya. He was nodding to himself while eating from a gas station bought package of sushi. Taeko knew he'd get sick from that, but hopefully not die from it.

Taeko forced herself to laugh at his notion. "Maybe. So why are we eating up here instead of in the clubroom like usual?"

He pointed a chopstick at two girls several meters away, the Basu sisters. They always wore heavy makeup and thick lip gloss, a little superficial but not enough to warrent Taeko's dislike for them. She shrugged. "Okay?"

After stuffing another sushi in his mouth and swallowing, he said, "Inkyu, pink haired girl. I'm… I'm almost definite that she is a vampire."

"Evidence?" Taeko asked, deciding to let herself question herself into a rabbit hole of Oko's silly and cute thoughts of superstition.

He flinched then sat himself up tall. "I-I've seen Inkyu bite another boy's neck."

"Kissing them probably." Taeko giggled with rolled eyes.

"Wh-what!? No, she also doesn't appear in photographs, she isn't in the school photo!"

"She was sick that day."

"And Sakyu is a succubus! She been with almost every boy in the school. I've seen them enter bathrooms and closets and come out frazzled. I asked about her family and she walked away. Succubi aren't born of flesh!"

"Did you ever have a crush on her?" He opened his mouth to object but then shut it and looked away. Taeko laughed again. "I'm sorry, Oko, if you think they're supernatural beings, then they probably are, I believe you." She smiled at him, but oddly enough saw his face begin to turn into a pleasant shade of pink. She tilted her head and grinned. "Do you think I'm a succubus?"

"N-No! Never!" She looked away. "You're not evil…"

Taeko tilted her head and smiled warmly. Then the bell rang directly below them and in surprise, Oko nearly dropped all of his sushi. "O-Oh! We got to get to class…" She nodded and stood up about to take his hand to walk to class, but he restrained. "W-Wait… Taeko, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He then slowly stood up and took a deep breath. "I talked to … someone. He said that… n-nevermind. Um, you really don't like Uekiya do you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I-I mean, she's nice it's just that…" she sighed. "She sort of stole a friend of mine. I shouldn't dislike Uekiya… but I kind of find myself feeling that way."

Oko nodded firmly. "That's all the information I needed."

"Why do you ask? Do you think you can do something about her?" Taeko suddenly found herself wanting a partner in crime in her killing endeavors, she wanted to tell Oko about how she felt about Yanagi and perhaps he'd help her, but she held herself back. No one would help her out, especially for just a stupid crush.

 _If it's such a stupid crush, why are you murdering classmates for him?_

"I'm going to class. I'll talk to you later."

Taeko turned around and went down the stairs, trying to avoid Oko's words in her mind. Why would he ask her if she really knew if she really hated Uekiya? Something was wrong, but Taeko knew she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

 _This is it, I'm finally going to really summon a demon._ Oko was holding the ritual knife tightly in his grip, watching Uekiya tend to her garden. She waved goodbye to Yanagi who held his hands in his pockets. But on his way out, he met eyes with Oko. Oko gasped in surprise and pressed himself closer to the hedge.

Yanagi stared at him with those scarily cold eyes. But then he smiled like a long lost friend. "So you found a target?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Why her?" He asked curiously.

Oko swallowed hard, he honestly never would tell Yanagi of his intense crush on Taeko. He wouldn't tell him why he decided to kill two birds with one stone, pleasing Taeko and fulfilling his childhood dream. He forced a grin back, "She… she did something bad to Taeko." _Idiot! Why would I say that to Yanagi? It's obvious that she cast a spell on him too…_

Yanagi shrugged. "Good a reason as any." With that empty grin, he kept talking, "I support you, Oko-kun. I think you should summon your demon, and I'll help you."

"Y-You will?"

"Murder is… sort of a crime." He went on. "Lure her to your clubroom, I'll keep a lookout for other wandering students and teachers outside the room. I'll even help you clean up after it's all done."

Oko wanted to accept, but a tingling sensation in him told him to not listen to this grinning monster, but curiously poked him in the side. "Why? Why are you helping a coward like me? You were glaring at me with murder in your eyes a few days ago when I was hanging out with Taeko."

"I'm her only friend." Yanagi said sympathetically, "And I'm glad to see her finally making another friend. And now that you're helping her out as well…" those eyes stared into him, and Oko found a tinge of a blood red underneath the grey. Was he wearing contacts? "It makes me so happy. Who knows? Maybe after all this, she'll even ask you out." Before Oko could object, "Come on, I know you like her."

"I-I do…"

"Then kill two birds with one stone." Yanagi's gaze floated back to the happy Uekiya in her garden, it seemed like she was getting ready to go. "Act soon, Oko. I'll wait for you outside the occult room. If you two aren't there in twenty minutes, I'm leaving." Without another word, Yanagi turned and walked back toward the building.

Oko swallowed hard. He walked into the garden. "U-Uekiya?"

"Uhh… yeah!" She turned to him, dirt covering her uniform. She was working out here all day it seems. "What do you need me for?"

"Th… The flowers outside my clubroom… they're dying."

"Have you been watering them daily?"

"Y-Yeah… but… they're still dying… can you please come take a look? I-I can't bring the pot out either cause it's so heavy."

Uekiya chuckled and walked past Oko, "Sure thing, I'll take a look at it before I head home."

Oko followed after Uekiya walking into the building. Since the occult room was on the ground floor, it didn't take long to walk there to see Yanagi. Uekiya tilted her head in confusion. "Where are the flowers?"

Oko noticed that the flowers were gone as well. Yanagi stood where they used to be. Yanagi shrugged. "You're looking for the flowers? Did one of your members move them?" His eyes glinted toward Oko, causing a strange slithering cold feeling go down his spine.

Oko swallowed, "O-Oh yeah, I think… Supana-chan moved them to the inside. She said that some flowers would spruce up the dark room." He winked at Yanagi nervously.

Uekiya groaned and rolled her eyes. "No wonder they're dying! They're in that dark and stuffy room." She opened the door and went inside the occult room, Oko following after her and closing the door and locking it with an ominous _click._

* * *

Yanagi chuckled to himself as the screams of Uekiya echoed. He flipped open his phone and proceeded to walk away from the room. He dialed "110" and the operator picked up. "Hello, Akademi police services what is your emergency?"

"I saw a boy and girl enter one of the classrooms and now I hear screaming from inside. I think it might be serious, you should come down as soon as possible."

The operator said calmly, "What is your address?"

"Akademi High School, everyone knows where it is."

"And your nam-"

Yanagi hung up and walked outside of the building, the cool summer evening breeze pressing on his skin. It was only a matter of hours at this point where Oko is taken to the police station. Sure, Uekiya had to die, and he nearly threw up at the suggestion of Oko being able to go out with Taeko. But it was worth it to lure the chunibyo idiot to his own grave, and now he's only digging it deeper.

After about five minutes of walking home, he heard ambulances and police cars rolling through, screaming their sirens. Yanagi felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. With precision, he opened it to the text messages. It was Taeko.

"Did you get home? I know you decided to stay after school with Uekiya! （๑´･△･｀）"

"I'm fine," he texted, "But I think Oko is in trouble."


End file.
